Un héroe verdadero
by Colodife
Summary: *Un jove chico nuevo en el reino de hyrule busca un lugar nuevo donde vivir , mientras tanto descubre su pasado...y tal vez un presente no muy bueno ,y un futuro extraño. Abuscar verganza y la muerte del rey acidentalmente se enamora de la equivocada Zeld
1. Reseña

**Un heroe Verdadero**

Yeah!!!

Es una historia de los años del caldo que hice cuando mm... Creo que cuando conosi hyrule temple y queria enviar un fic ( y como los que me conocen sabran nunca supe como enviarlo y ni como publicar uno en ese año por lo menos xD)

Se trata de la vida de un desdichado joven "Link " si el que conocen , es una cruel y bonita historia supongo ...

Solo pude hacer una parte del primer capitulo pero ahorita que se como usar lo estoy volviendo a escribir jajaja...

**Reseña:**

Esta historia comienza después de otra historia viejísima que nunca publique (como 10 fic mas que igual sufrieron el mismo destino... Ser olvidados en la cruel travesía del tiempo )

Bueno esa historia imaginase que era igual que el twilig princes pero en vez que al final link encuentra la forma de volver a su forma Humana termina maldecido....pobre de el...

Esta historia es de un link en el futuro en una época como cuando los ferrocarriles a vapor y los carros empezaron a existir , donde este se trasforma en lobo cada vez que tocan un cascabel , el joven link huefano busca un lugar simple donde vivir y despejar sus dudas sobre el odio de todos sobre el....

Este al descubrir el por que todos le odian , su odio lo enloquese pero a querer tomar verganza de quien maldigo a el y a sus ancestros se dio cuenta de algo que su mejor amiga quien le ayudo a descubrir su pasado y el por que le odiaban era la hija de quien le maldijo... y de ahi sige la histoeria xD


	2. Parte 1 Sangre de un Heroe

**Un héroe verdadero :  
**

**_Sangre de un héroe Parte 1  
_**

Hace tiempo no recuerdo cuanto en un día soleado había un chico rubio recién llegado del tren estaba en la estación solo ,muy solo para ser verdad el pobre chico no tenia familia y lo querían mandar a un huérfana torio pero cada vez que iba, escapaba y esa era una de las veces que se había escapado , el chico tenia 12 o 14 años ni el mismo sabia ya que nunca supo cuando nació el cuando era bebe cuando lo encontraron al principio lo cuido el anciano de una villa que llamaban Gran Degu , en esa villa solo el anciano y Saria (una joven niña de su misma edad) lo querían al morir el anciano lo corrieron de tal villa , el ya abra pasado de huérfana torio a huérfana torio de ciudad a ciudad de país a país, desde joven le gustaba explorar el mundo , desde el principio quería conocerlo siempre estaba con ánimos siempre cuando llegaba a algún lugar lo primero que asía era explorar pero esa vez no lo izo se quedo quieto en silencio en ese lugar asta que empezó a atardecer

El chico iba vestido con ropa café con un sombrero inglés , chaleco de cuero , pantalón baquero , camisa de señor rector , ya se lo imaginaran

El chico se fue al atardece a una montaña , se quedo triste viendo la luna por que recientemente te dio cuenta de algo de su pasado una anciana le contó la verdad de sus padres y antepasados y el por que la mayoría de la gente lo trataban peor que a un perro

El era el descendiente de una familia de verdaderos héroes los mas grandes de Hyrule pero los trataban tan mal por que creían que esa familia eran traidores pero no era verdadero el rey hizo que todos creyeran eso y otras cosas

El chico miraba la luna llena muy triste recordado los maltrato del pasado, y el esperaba que en esa ciudad se llamaba la ciudad de Kakariko antes solo una villa lleno de gallinas , Sheikas , etc. pero luego creció y se convirtió en ciudad la ciudad de kakariko mientras en una casa cercana muy lujosa la casa de vacaciones del rey , salía una niña vestida como cualquier niña pero no lo era, ella era la princesa se estaba escapando , aventurándose para conocer el mundo

Ella iba caminando felizmente viendo todo con curiosidad feliz caminando y caminando asta que se topo con unos señores que le querían robar corrió lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a la montaña y ella noto la presencia del chico triste ella se quedo mirando al chico rubio que estaba muy tristemente viendo a la luna llena una bella y hermosa luna llena de lo cual la chica nunca había tenido el gusto de ver la luna llena otras fases de la luna si pero no la llena , la noche estaba demasiada oscura solo la luna daba luz no había estrellas solo la luna brillando fuertemente hermosa y bella como siembre diosa de varias tribus se le quedo mirando hasta que los señores la alcanzaron y intentaron quítales las cosas pero ella grito y el chico la escucho se levanto y fue a ayúdale hubo una lucha muy duradera, pero el chico logro que corrieran como perros mediosos a esos ladrones la chica quedo sentada tirada en el suelo el extendió la mano y dijo -estas bien -ahí los dos se miraron el chico tenia ojos color mar y la chica el cielo se miraron un rato hasta ella contesto-si estoy bien ..eh...gracias por ayúdame -se levanto y se sacudió y dijo la chica-hola como te llamas

El chico se quedo callado no quería hablar solo se quedo mirando directamente a los ojos ya no se veía triste pero el estaba muy callado como si guardara algo

La chica estaba confusa se le asía familiar , algo que le dicho su padre de que tuviera cuidado por algo ella pensaba que era lo que había dicho y recordando al que día que le enseño la foto de ese chico pero un poco mas peque , al final decidió hablar ella-ah no hablas o que-el chico seguía callado-hola me llamo zelda ¿cómo te llamas?-el chico dejo de verle como cosa rara y contesto-...eh...me llamo...link-el chico dijo muy pausadamente y algo nervioso , a la chica le sorprendió el nombre-link que...-dijo la chica-link solo link-contesto el chico-.....

Y asta ahí se queda la primera parte del primer cap....interesante , no? XD

Comentarios , sugerencias amenasas de muerte pueden envialas a mi correo linkevb12ho... O hacer un review (solo lo ponen aquí , eh!!)

N.A (mas conosido como Nota De la Autora , que soy yo xD) Lo dividi en dos....por que....eh no seh....xD

Ya me acorde...este es otro de esos fanfic viejesisimos (ancianos) asi que lo mas seguro que los seyale con "~" o "*" o con algo los fic viejos...

esos son fic que continuare (ya que en dia que los hice los deje por la paz del mundo xD) asi que es pobable que o tarden mucho o tarde muy poco tiempo en sali otro cap...solo es un leve avizo ^^

.


End file.
